Letters from the King's Cousin
by TheAwesomeGingerOtaku
Summary: After seeing her cousin Denmark and all his friends answering letters, Danish isle Als Island has decided to give a stab at it. Ask anything about any nation, but please keep it rated T. Letters from anyone are accepted.
1. Hej! I'm Als!

Hej! I'm Alisen Nygaard, the personification of Als Island. The self-proclaimed "King of Scandinavia" is my cousin, Denmark. After seeing cousin Den and all his friends answering letters, I've decided to do the same! I will answer any questions about any of the nations to the best of my ability, so go ahead and ask anything!

Farvel for now,

-Alisen

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice in your reviews. I am accepting any questions, but please keep it rated T.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. If I did, it would not be anything worth writing fanfiction about.**

**Translations: **

**Hej- a common Danish greeting**

**Farvel- goodbye (Danish)  
><strong>


	2. RaitoFlavoredWaffles

**A/N: Yay! First letter! I don't own Hetalia, so don't sue me, please. I _do _however, own Alisen Nygaard, so don't try using her without permission!**

**R&R please!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RaitoFlavoredWaffles <strong>writes:

Hello, Miss Alisen~!

How are you?

I've just got a couple questions for you! Okay, let's see... Denmark and

Sweden kind of hate each other, right? Do they fight a lot? And if they do, is

it, like, fist fighting or verbal fighting? I'm just a bit curious~ ^^"

Oh, and are Sweden and Finland actually married? I know Sweden says so, but

Finland doesn't seem to enjoy the thought. xD

Anyway, I hope you'll answer soon!

* * *

><p>Hej, Waffles! (I can call you that, right?)<p>

I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about yourself?

Well, I wouldn't call it 'hate' exactly, more like 'great mutual dislike' because while they do fight, they'll also defend each other when they're in a pinch. Most of their fights stay pretty tame, with Denmark throwing snide comments at Sweden and Sweden just sitting there looking annoyed, but occasionally Sweden will get really mad at something Den said, usually if he insults Finland, and start punching him. Then Den gets out his axe and Sve gets out his broadsword and Finland ends up having to pay for the damages.

Ts-s-s-s! Yeah, it does look that way doesn't it? Well, while they're not 'officially' married, they definitely act like it! Whenever Sweden calls Finland his wife, Finland'll get all flustered and act embarrassed, but really, I think he actually likes it.

Well, farvel for now,

-Alisen Nygaard


	3. Denmark 1

**A/N: Yay! More letters! **

**I do not own Hetalia. If I did, it would be something beyond your wildest nightmares...**

* * *

><p>Hej Hej fætter!<p>

Hvordan har du det?

So you're doing letters too eh? Speaking of which I should get back to mine...

Woops. Eheheheh...

So how's min fætter doing? Hope you're doing good~ you should come visit me

more often 3 It's so lonely in København!

Hilsing,

Danmark (kogen XD)

* * *

><p>Hej Hej to you too, Danmark!<p>

Yes, I've decided to write letters. After seeing you and everyone else writing them, how could I not?

I'm doing fine, thanks for asking! I should visit sometime soon, we haven't sparred in quite awhile, and I'm afraid I might be getting a little rusty on fighting with my hammer. Got to stay sharp, you know. I'm sorry you're feeling lonely, why don't you try calling Norge? I'm sure he won't mind hanging out with you!

Well, farvel for now,

-Alisen Nygaard


	4. Introducing Hans

**A/N: Alright, first off, thank you to those who have alerted/reviewed! You have no idea how much this means to me! To those who read but didn't review, FOR SHAME! I know you're out there... Anyways, this is to introduce my new OC, Hans Island!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia? Nope, can't say I own that particular anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Als:<strong> Hej hej again everyone! I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Symon, the personification of Hans Island!

**Hans:** Hello. I'm the one who Canada and Denmark are fighting over... Though I wouldn't really call it fighting... Sending out a team of flag dancers would probably have more of an effect.

**Als:** So, yeah! Now you can send Symon letters too! We both can't wait for your next letter!

**Both:** Farvel for now!

_Alisen Nygaard_ and _Symon Heindrich_


	5. South Carolina 1

**A/N: Yay, more letters! Reviws make me want to do the happy dance! Or caramelldansen. Either or. Remember, dear readers, you can also send letters to Symon, aka Hans Island! **

**Also, OVER 100 HITS! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I've thought about owning Hetalia... But then I realized that if I did, it would suck.**

* * *

><p>Why hello there Miss Als!<p>

I'm South Carolina, one of America's states. How've ya been? Hopefully

well...but what's it like at your place?

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

South Carolina

~line break~

Hej hej Rodney!

It's very nice to meet one of America's states at last. Are there really FIFTY of you? How does America handle it? I know I wouldn't be able to. I've been great, thanks for asking! It's pretty nice here, kinda cold, but nice. Of course that all depends on how you classify 'cold'.

Farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	6. Georgia 1

**A/N: Yay! New letter! I actually got 3 letters yesterday, but I'm going to post just one a day so I don't spam your inboxes. I love you guys, thank you SO much to those who reviewed, this means a lot. Don't forget, you can also send letters to Hans Island on this same fic.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Own Hetalia, I do not.**

* * *

><p>Hiya Little A,<p>

Georgia here, the country in Europe not that hill billy state in America. So

how old are you again? Met your brother once, trying to chat Armenia up. Tell

him not to go anywhere near her or Denmark will end up with a brocken nose

like last time. How's Norway? Is he doing fine and is Iceland going out with

Hong Kong.

Lots of Love Otilia T Georgia Eastern Europe

* * *

><p>Hej hej, Otilia!<p>

It's nice to meet one of the lesser-known countries, and I'm sorry that you get mistaken for one of America's states so often.

My... brother? I don't have a brother. Danmark is my cousin, not my brother, and anyway, I highly doubt that he was 'trying to chat Armenia up'. Everyone knows he's absolutely enamored with Norge. Why did you break Danmark's nose?

Norge is still unsuccessfully trying to avoid Danmark, but other than that, he's fine. Last time I checked, Ice wasn't going out with anyone... But I could be wrong!

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	7. South Carolina 2

**A/N: Letters = win! I love you guys! Keep sending letters, it boosts my self-esteem!**

* * *

><p>Hey Alisen,<p>

Really? At last? Hmm...I thought one of us would've sent ya a letter before

me. We like to write letters. But yeah...there are fifty of us. I count them

as siblings...so I have 49 brothers and sisters...oh wow. Well, we all have

our own governments but all our governments listen to the federal government.

So I guess we sort of watch over eachother. Hmm...I classify anything below 55

degrees(Fahrenheit) as cold...what do you count as cold?

Sincerely,

Rodney S. Jones

* * *

><p>Hej hej again Rod!<p>

Yep, you are the first of the states to contact me! Wow, I can't even imagine having 49 siblings, it's always just been me, my cousins, Symon, and sometimes Canada, Germany, and Prussia.

Well, it typically stays right around 55 degrees and lower this time of year, and we don't get much sunlight most of the time. I would probably count anywhere below 40 as cold, above that is just chilly.

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	8. Greenland 1

**A/N: Letters make me smile! Send me more! I don't own hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Hej hej Als!<p>

Greenland here, just wondering if you'll ask your cue cousi out for me? Been

his maid since the 1800's but last time I went up to him, he was swinging his

axe around (as cute as he was, you have to admit you prefer to keep your neck

when he gets into it) and got shy.

Thanks bamse

Greenland xxxx

~line break~

Hej hej Greenland!

Wow, I haven't seen you in ages! You should come visit more often. Sure I can ask him for you, but... I don't think he'll say yes, unless he decides to try making Norge jealous... sorry... Besides, I don't really like asking stuff like that for other people... sorry...

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	9. Georgia 2

**A/N: Hooray for more letters! Keep 'em coming guys!**

* * *

><p>Hiya Little A,<p>

The reason I broke Denmarks nose is because he said he wanted to do kinky

stuff to Armenia. Nobody makes my little sister feel uncomfterble. She

practically had to confess to het priest about Denmark.

Lots of love Georgia

* * *

><p>Hej hej, Georgia!<p>

Kinky stuff? That's not the Danmark I know. Were you there, or did you just hear this from Armenia? I'm not calling you a liar or anything, it's just kinda hard to believe that when Danmark's so enamored with Norge. How long ago was this? Was it during his Viking era? 'Cause I gotta admit, he was pretty weird back then, almost *shudder* France-like.

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	10. Georgia 3

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia, i am sad to say.** **Keep reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Hiya Little A,<p>

It was during his teenage years. All I can remember was Armenia coming home

crying after visiting Finland and Sweden saying Denmark is telling her kinky

stuff. I can also remember you being really being cute.

Lots of love Otilia T Georgia

* * *

><p>Hej hej again, Georgia!<p>

Ahh, I see. Yeah, that was during the Viking era, he was kinda... lecherous. He was also probably saying it to piss Sverige off, you know how those two are. So, I apologize in Danmark's stead, he was hind of an idiot back then. You thought I was cute~? Thank you!

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	11. Romano 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Miss me? Sorry this took so long, homework sucks. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

* * *

><p>Ciao Alisen,<p>

It is me, Romano, I was really bored and tired of the idiotic Spaniard that

has been bothering me lately that I decided to write to you, though I haven't

met you before(have I?). Well anyway, how often do you do those 'sparing'

things with you cousin and do end up actually hurting each other? Also, do you

have anyone like my Spain that bothers the shit out of you? I know it is

annoying and wondered if you could relate. Shit, the phone is ringing,

probably Antonio. Well, see you.

A quite grumpy at the moment Romano.

* * *

><p>Hej hej, Romano!<p>

You are the southernmost country to write to me! I've never spoken to a Mediterranean country before!

Yeah, boredom was one of the main reasons I started answering letters. That, and I wanted to meet new countries! You don't get a lot of opportunities to meet new countries when you're an island... I have not met you yet, but I'm hoping to go to one of the world meetings sometime soon as Cousin Den's secretary, so I'll probably talk to you then. I'll be the semi-tall ginger girl following Denmark around. I might also bring my stoat, Silas.

Our sparring matches don't tend to get _too _violent, they mostly start out with us going through basic formations together (you'd be surprised at how much an axe and a war hammer are alike when used as a weapon), then it's basically an endurance test, whoever collapses first loses.

Danmark annoys me quite a bit sometimes, but I put up with him because he's the only one I've met who can keep up with me, fighting-wise, plus, he _is_ family after all. But yeah, I can relate. Danmark has actually annoyed me so much that he drove me to swearing, and I don't swear often.

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


	12. Canada 1

**A/N: Yay Canada! I just want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or even just read this fic! It makes me so happy that People are actually reading and enjoying something that _I _wrote! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Bonjour Alisen,<p>

It is Canada here. I really want to talk with Greenland again but she seems to

be ignoring me again. I know I should be used to it but really? Greenland

almost always knows when I'm around. Also, I'm having a bit of trouble with

Quebec. He won't stop fighting with Ontario. I know this in normal but it is

really giving me a bit of a headache. Do you know any way to get them on

better terms and out of cuss mode. It really bothers me and I wondered if you

could help at all.

Plus tard,

Du Canada

* * *

><p>Hej hej, Canada!<p>

I'm sorry that Greenland's ignoring you, but I'm sure it's not on purpose! Try inviting Greenland over for some of those phenomenal pancakes you make, then I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to chat about whatever!

As for Quebec and Ontario, first off, is there any particular food that they both really like? Find out and then try bribing them with it. That almost always works with Cousin Danmark and Sverge! If that doesn't work, hand them some foam-padded weapons and let them duke it out. They might just start respecting each other if they are equally matched opponents. Plus, this way, they'll be putting their energies towards getting stronger, instead of just yelling at each other. For the cussing, I think a swear jar would work, just be sure to enforce it.

Jeez, all this advice is making me sound old! I'm too young to sound old!

Well, farvel for now,

Alisen Nygaard


End file.
